


Little Women? More like Little Man.

by loluu



Series: the possibilities of us (are endless) [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Eren and Levi dance like horses, Eren is adorable, Eren thinks Jean is a horse, F/M, FINALLY OVER 1000 WORDS :D, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Little Women, Jean Is A Horse, Levi in a suit is hot af, Levi is a smooth fucker, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, Mikasa and Jean dance like horses, Mikasa in a dress, No Angst, THE HORSE HAS STRIKED AGAIN, Terrible Ballroom Dancing ft. Levi and Eren, and it's the actual truth, eren is a dork, everyone does, everyone might as well dance like horses, for once, highly recommend to watch it, i swear it is so good, just fluff all the way, kinda ooc Levi, kinda ooc Mikasa, no denying it, some actual tags, this needs to be a proper tag, this should become a horse au, wow bro it's 1500 words, yes another recommendation, yes that tag again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loluu/pseuds/loluu
Summary: Levi finds himself bored of watching all the other fancy people, including his sister, dance with one another, so he seeks to find a quiet room to sit alone in peace, but ends up bumping, quite literally, into someone better than he expected.Or; when Levi and Eren prance around on a porch like horses on crack.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: the possibilities of us (are endless) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033185
Kudos: 31





	Little Women? More like Little Man.

Ah, watching Mikasa dance around gracefully with Jean was something I didn't quite expect to see.

Normally, she'd rather keep her distance from the man, but tonight, she seems to want to be stuck like glue to the man. It's a strange sight, I admit.

But, I won't judge her for that.

However, seeing as I stood to the side, only creepily watching everyone dance with a partner, I felt rather lonely. Not that I'd admit that to anyone.

Sighing, I detached myself from the wall and searched for quieter place to sit. Spotting a larger curtain, I shuffle my way there and quickly find myself in a dimly lit room.

As I shuffle back, I hit something, or someone, and quickly turn around to meet a pair of wide teal eyes.

_Huh, how rare. ___

__"Oh, I didn't realise anyone was here," I replied stoicly as I turned to try and find another quiet room, when the man spoke, "O-oh! That's alright, stay if you'd like."_ _

__His smile seemed to mimick the sun's bright rays, possibly even brighter._ _

__"I won't disturb you?" I asked quickly, I wouldn't want to disturb the man, would I?_ _

__"Oh no no, I don't know many people here," he replied as he moved his bangs, a small but noticeable blush covered his cheeks, " I felt rather strange out there."_ _

___Huh, at least I know he's in the same boat as I am. ____ _

____"Yeah, I don't either." I replied honestly, and his eyes grew wider for a second before shrinking back down._ _ _ _

____"Huh, I find that rather surprising, Mr. Ackerman."_ _ _ _

_____Ah, so he knows me from my family. _" Same to you Mr..?"__ _ _ _ _

______"Jaeger, but I'm not Mr. Jaeger, I'm only Eren."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well, I'm not Mr. Ackerman, only Levi." I said as I raised my hand to shake his, Eren repeating the action._ _ _ _ _ _

______He smiled brightly again, and I'm starting to think I'll go blind before the end of this night._ _ _ _ _ _

______After a second of silence, Eren quickly breaks it, "You don't dance?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I do, but quite rarely. I wouldn't say I'm the most elegant."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Really? You seem like the regal type," He said before gesturing to my outfit, which consisted of a plain black suit and tie. Not the most regal outfit, I'd say. However, I do admire his brown coat and snow white scarf around his neck._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well, if you knew me, which you have already proved," another round of blush appears on his cheeks, "I've spent most of my time in Europe."_ _ _ _ _ _

______His eyes start to sparkle, "Right, Europe is capital!" He states with glee. I laugh a little._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh, I shouldn't use words like that," he mumbles, his mood suddenly deflating as he turns his head to the side._ _ _ _ _ _

______Curious, I ask, "Says who?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Ah, my mother. Here, I'll show you," he quickly takes my hand and I ignore the heat that wants to escape to my face._ _ _ _ _ _

______Childishly, we poke our heads out of the curtain as he surveys the people to find his mother._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Ah, there she is," he points over to a lady with long brown hair tied into a bun, talking to an older man._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Is that your father?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______He pauses for a second before answering, "No, but our father is barely here. She seems to be trying to find another man, and maybe divorcing soon enough, though I'm not too pleased with the age she's going for."_ _ _ _ _ _

______I chuckle again and try to steer away from the seemingly dark conversation, "Well, my sister is dancing around with another boy about our age," I easily spot her in her violet dress, elegant as ever, with her dancing around with Jean happily._ _ _ _ _ _

______Eren snorts, "Wow, seems to me like she's prancing around with a horse."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Laughing, we step back into the room, "So, where's your father at if he's not here?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"He's a volunteer for the Union Army, and I wanted to go fight with him, but mother wouldn't let me."_ _ _ _ _ _

______He sighed and fell back into the couch, "My mother can be quite controlling, even if she doesn't realise."_ _ _ _ _ _

______We fell into another silence, before I stood up, quite abruptly if I must say._ _ _ _ _ _

______Eren stared at me with sad eyes, and I could tell he was about to say farewell before I extended my hand to him, asking, "Would you like to dance with me?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______He stared at me with wide eyes before a big splash of red spread over his entire face, before he calmed down and mumbles, "I can't.."_ _ _ _ _ _

______That surprised me, "And why not?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______He looked down for a second before, taking my hand and I pulled him up, "You won't tell?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"My lips are sealed," I replied, a little confused now._ _ _ _ _ _

______He placed his leg on the couch and I saw a large portion of his pants burnt. _How on earth did he manage to do that? _____ _ _ _ _

________"I was stupidly standing near the fire and it caught onto my pants, but I'm not entirely sure how it happened…" he mumbled the last part nefore speaking up again, "Mother told me to stay against the wall so no one could see it, but it got boring watching people dance, so I came in here, before you bumped into me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He crossed his arms childishly Infront of his chest and mumbled grumpily, "You can laugh if you want to, it's funny, I know."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eren seemed bummed down that he couldn't go outside to dance. I tried of thinking if an alternate way, when I spotted a door leading outside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I have an idea on how we can manage."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________•_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________We found ourselves outside, wind blowing softly as we got into positions to start dancing. Eren managed to open the window enough so that the music from the hall could be heard outside for us._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Placing my left hand behind, I once again extended my right to Eren, who happily grabbed it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Not-so-graciously, we take large steps to the left and face the front, before turning back to each other with a sudden stop. Looking at Eren, I see a gleeful smile present in his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________We reverse our steps, before Eren clumsily bumps into me, turning his smile into a worried one, while frantically reaching to help me up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A small smile dances on my normally straight lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Glancing inside the hall, we mimick their steps as we hold hands, before Eren gives me another smile as he starts to dance childishly around once out of sight from the window._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I find myself, quite stupidly, joining in with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________We find another section of the outside porch and gallop around with each other, arms linked, just like Mikasa was with Jean, only we look a lot more like horses than they did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________We twist and turn with each other, smiles everywhere. Not like I would ever admit this put loud, but I was thoroughly enjoying myself more than I anticipated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Suddenly, a knock on a nearby window caught my attention, and my smile starts to vanish. I make my way to the window and see Mikasa._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Levi, I've hurt my ankle." I hear her say quite faintly. I quickly replied with, "Hang on, I'm coming in." I turned towards Eren and gesture him to follow, but he seemed reluctant at first._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________We quickly make our way inside the room and past the curtain, and I spot Mikasa limping her way over with Jean supporting her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I make my way over and not-so-subtly nudge Jean away and place myself in his spot. Eren awkwadly offers a hand and Mikasa thanks him and takes his arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Together, we manage to get out of the place and help Mikasa into our cartridge._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Ah, thank you Levi and..?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh, just call me Eren."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well, thank you Eren." She smiles politely and he does the same._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I step into the carridge and before Eren turns away, I speak, "Eren," he turns to face me, "would you like to come along with is? I'm sure Mikasa wouldn't mind?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Looking over at her, she nods and speaks as well, "Oh yes, I'd love to get to know you, especially after you helped me through the hall."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eren thinks over the offer, and just as he starts to reply, a feminine voice calls out to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"A-ah, that must be my mother," he mumbled, before turning around to shout back 'Im coming, mother'._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Before he walks off, he turns to me and speaks, "Heh, we may have to meet again another time, without mother interrupting." He says shyly before scratching his neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Temporarily forgetting Mikasa is here, I take his hand and kiss it lightly, mumbling a soft, "It was lovely to meet you, Eren."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Once again, blush falls over his faces as he quickly stutters out a 'nice to meet you too', before he turns and quickly walks back inside the wall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The carridge starts to move as I lay back onto the seat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"So, who on earth are you, and where is Levi Ackerman?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Startled, I turn to my forgotten sister and glare at her, grumbling a quick, "We don't _dare _speak of this to anyone."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh another one in less than a few hours :)
> 
> my brain wouldn't stop thinking about this so i had to write it and publish it cuz im proud.
> 
> here's the scene that inspired this: https://youtu.be/t86vvCy1yq0
> 
> halfway through this, i realised i could've had Hange and Levi go together and Eren and Mikasa, but i couldn't be bothered rewriting it, and i liked the part i added bout eren's parents and stuff.
> 
> also, yes, i subconsciously made Levi Jo and Eren Laurie, but i switched them around using the dialogue :)
> 
> probably won't add another bit unless i find a good part btw.
> 
> nothing else to say, but read the tags cuz i put a lot of effort into them,
> 
> ~ loluu :D


End file.
